Thorax (O
Thorax is a male changeling and the only known good changeling. Personality Unlike most of his kind, Thorax is demonstrably amiable and considerate with a sincere yearning for friendship. However, prior to meeting Moonlight, he bears much doubt that anyone could ever want to be friends with a changeling. When offered kindness or surrounded by love, Thorax occasionally reverts to his basic impulses and hisses threateningly at others. Skills Thorax, being a changeling, can shapeshift his physiology into any pony of his choosing and absorb the love of others as a source of food and strength. Family Description in the Saga Background After he had hatched, Thorax wanted to make friends, but the hostility of his fellow changelings caused Thorax to follow his kind's evil nature. He participated in the war, fighting the Second Unit. But, seeing how the Alliance fought together, Thorax remembered his desire to have friends and abandon his kind. ''The Island of Tambelon'' In "A Changeling Can Change", he is corned by Scorpio, who was sent to capture him, but is saved by Moonlight who causes Scorpio to run away. The two become friends after Thorax explains that, unlike the other changelings, he wants to make friends, having desired so ever since the war. Thorax also explains that he has been unable to sustain himself off of that love because of what he is. Moonlight, sympathetic to Thorax's dilemma, decides to help him. When they try to get to the ship, they are attack by Scorpio, only to be saved by Star. After convincing Star that Thorax was good, Moonlight then convince the others to accept the changeling. He then joins the heroes in their journey to Tambelon. In "Arriving to Tambelon", Thorax and the others arrive to Tambelon. In "The Stone Army", Thorax and the others meet Applejack's father, Jonagold Apple, and, when he is taking them to a safe place, they are attacked by stone ponies. Fortunately, they are saved by Star who uses the lava nature to defeat the stone army and Scarlet Burn. In "The Curse of Tambelon", Thorax meets Applejack's mother and then he listens her and Jonagold tell how they ended up in Tambelon. In “The Mysterious Generals”, Star and Thorax went to the capital to see how things were there, ending up finding Light Fire using her musical magic to torment the inhabitants. He and Thorax are affected by her, but Star is able to stop her from singing and destroy one of the giant stone ponies. After Fire Light is defeat, he meets Time Turner, the General of Time, and Bright Night, the General of Portals. In "The Diamond Sword", Thorax helps Jonagold and Buttercup with the chores along with the others. When Wild Pollen appears to them, she summons more plants that allows her to subjugate them all until Blue, charged with power, destroys the plants and uses the Diamond Sword to defeat the witch. In "The Dormant General", Thorax and the others hear, Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night tell about their mission. In "Hurt Spirit", Thorax stays to watch over Star and Moonlight. In "The Plan is Enacted", Thorax is with Star and Moonlight. In "A Tempestuous Will", he witnesses Moonlight getting her soul and pearl back and then she and Star going to the battle. In "The Power of the Original Light", he sees how the evil is defeated and the light returned to Tambelon. In "Back to Freedom", with the mission now completed, he went back to Equestria with the others, going to live in Ponyville at Twilight's library. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "An Explosive Temper", Thorax is seen with Twilight and her family, as he continues to live at the Golden Oak Library. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Thorax is the first known good changeling to appear on the Order and Chaos Saga. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Changelings